1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital-watermark superposing apparatus for superposing on video data a digital watermark which bears information different from the video data and a digital-watermark detecting apparatus for detecting such a digital watermark from video data on which the digital watermark has been superposed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, as optical recording media on which information data can be written, DVD-R and DVD-RAM are being put to practical use, but in putting the DVD-R and the DVD-RAM to practical use, it is necessary to devise measures for preventing illegal copying of video software and the like.
Accordingly, attention is being focused on a technology in which information expressing copywrite information or a copy guard is expressed by a noise-like image pattern called a digital watermark (hereafter referred to as the watermark) which is visually inconspicuous, and video data with this watermark superposed is transmitted or recorded on a recording medium.
However, since the watermark is merely noise with respect to the video data, if an image is displayed by using the video data in which such a watermark is embedded, deterioration in the image quality occurs.